yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Orange-haired man
The man is a minor character of ''The Promised Neverland'' series. He is a former ally of Julius Ratri, who due to the latter's sacrifice to end the war between demons and humans, became one of humanities' first cattle. History Nearly a thousand years ago, he was a leader of an unknown country who was caught up in a war between the humans and demons. At some point, he met five other human leaders on the battlefield, including Julius Ratri, and they all became trusted allies, putting aside nations and races to fight against the encroaching demons together. One night after suffering countless causalities, the six leaders discussed about how to end the war. Julius proposed that they sacrifice a portion of humans to placate the enemy and establish peace, but the man and the other four leaders refused to concede, deeming that it was possible to end the war without any human getting eaten.''The Promised Neverland'' manga: Chapter 141 A few days later, Julius expressed how he wanted his allies to reconsider his proposal; sick and tired of continuously having to sacrifice people. The man and the other allies refused once again; not only to save innocent humans, but because they didn't want Julius to suffer on his own and carry all of his burdens by himself. Julius, dissatisfied by their answers, revealed how he had already made a deal with . He betrayed his allies to achieve peace between the worlds, in which the orange-haired man and his four other allies were offered to the demons as the first generation of cattle.The Promised Neverland manga: Chapter 142 Appearance He was an adult man with a rather tall stature and large build. He had orange, short and messy hair, sticking up at all angles around his head and worn parted to his right. He also had a small goatee. He possessed a pair of large, light-colored eyes, well-defined nose, and a bright smile. Overall, his hair and facial features resemble that of Emma's. Personality He was a very courageous man who always stood up for what he believed was right. He believed that in order to protect everyone, humans had to detach from thinking about races, nations, and ranks to unite as one. He had a deep sense of responsibility and was fully ready to fight through both peace and fighting in order to defeat the demons. He was also very compassionate and cared deeply about his allies, refusing to let them suffer on their own. Due to his optimism and incredible ability to encourage his fellow leaders, he grew to be a "leader" among his allies along with Julius. Relationships Julius Ratri He had a very close companionship with Julius. He trusted him deeply and believed him to be a very kind man who always put his allies and troops before himself. For that reason, he was able to see Julius' suffering when he was torn about making the decision to offer a portion of humans to the demons. Despite Julius' plan arguably being safer than other options, the man didn't want to accept Julius' proposal since he knew it would only contribute further to his suffering. He was determined to fight for a future with peace and victory without compromise so Julius would never have to carry his burdens by himself again. However, his companionship and trust was broken when Julius betrayed the man and the other leaders and offered them as cattle to the demons. References Site Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Male